Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, text, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at optimizing the quality of the media content provided.
Live streaming media content includes channels or feeds with live events (e.g., sporting events, news, concerts, etc.). When multiple sources are used to generate media content for a live event, such as using multiple cameras to provide different perspectives on an athletic event, only a portion of the media content may be provided to viewers. Different viewers of the live event may be interested in different portions of the media content for the live event.
Unfortunately, generating personalized live media content complicates infrastructure requirements and increases cost of delivery.